


In the Night

by observableEntropy



Series: Vena Tabris [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/observableEntropy/pseuds/observableEntropy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dreams are getting worse, but that's to be expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Very quick drabble, please excuse this mess. It's late and I needed to get something written down.

She awoke abruptly gasping. For a moment she forgot her surroundings, her dream bleeding into reality. She could still hear the archdemon's call, it echoed in her head. A great roaring that drown out every other sound save the disturbing whisper of the demon's commands. The sloping canvas of her tent became walls of stone, the arm around her waist too similar to the press of disfigured creatures. 

She drew in several ragged breaths before reality found her again. As it did she felt the body behind her stir. She turned in to the arm around her waist, pressed her face into her partner's broad chest.

"Vena?" She felt the rumble of Alistair's voice in his chest, slightly slurred with sleep. He pulled her closer as he surfaced from his own dreams. She kissed his collar before answering.

"I'm fine Alistair, go back to sleep," She would not sleep again after her dream, but he did not need to be kept awake by her nightmares. 

Alistair curled more tightly around her. He pressed his face into her hair, for once out of its ponytail. She must have pulled it from its band sometime during her nightmare. A soft sigh escaped his lips, mumbled words. She felt his breathing deepen into sleep again. Slipping her arm beneath his she burrowed deeper into his embrace. Tomorrow would bring greater challenges, at least one of them should be well rested.


End file.
